Burēkinguchēn (Rompiendo Cadena's)
by akasaku
Summary: Amo el futbol, y creo que ya es hora de empezar a jugarlo de verdad, nooo, que ¿digo? Él no quiere que lo juege de verdad, pero, ¿Por qué habría de hacer lo que él dice? Bueno, él es …. No, no importa, el no importa, que es, que es, ¿lo que quiero yo? Tengo miedo, ¿qué debo hacer? . Ella desea cumplir su sueños, en un mundo donde los chicos mandan, ¿lo lograra? TsubasaxSanae
1. Chapter 1

Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenece, es de Yoichi, y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento.

 _AKASAKU_

 _Presenta_

 _Presenta_ _Burēkinguchēn 2019_

 _Rompiendo Cadena's_

 _El comienzo de todo._

 _Se puede deslumbrar un atardecer, una puesta de sol y cerca del rio se encuentra una persona, por la estatura se podría decir que es un niño o niña, de lejos se le ve con una pelota dominándola, de un pie a otro y a la cabeza y al pecho y de nuevo al pie, en ningún momento se le perdió el balón, al mirar el atardecer, pega un gran grito y con el balón en sus pies va corriendo hacia alguna parte._

/

En una hermosa ciudad muy tranquila, en una casa de dos pisos vacía que poco a poco empieza a llenarse se puede divisar a una mujer, con unas cosas mientras un camión de mudanza va dejando cosas dentro de la casa hermosa y acogedora.

-Tsubasa, ¡ayúdame con las cosas, no puedo sola con la mudanza!- La mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos de igual color, quien llevaba una caja en sus manos, mira a todos lados y no encuentra a su hijo, al buscarlo, ve a este en la entrada con su amado balón, y al visualizar a su madre.

-Mamá, iré a conocer la ciudad- y diciendo eso, el joven se fue con su balón.

-Cielos, ya me dejo sola, que se puede hacer, el ama el futbol- Al decir eso, se fue a seguir con sus quehaceres y ordenar la casa de la mudanza, acaban de venir a esta ciudad Shizouka, a tener un nuevo inicio.

/

Vemos una casa en el vecindario donde al frente de la misma se podía ver una pequeña heladería, es bastante cómoda la casa y algo grande, una mujer de cabello castaño, está poniendo la mesa con las cosas del desayuno, cuando alguien baja del segundo piso.

-Oh ya estás aquí, siéntate a desayunar- al mirar una joven de unos once años, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura en una cola baja de caballo en la nuca, llevaba un gorro puesto, ropa poco femenina para ella, pantalones deportivos negros, chamarra azul oscuro y deportivas con una mochila y un balón en la mano, miro a la mujer frente suyo. Iba a responder, cuando el hombre de la casa, quien tenía ojos amatistas y cabello castaño también, la miro y seriamente le dijo.

-El vendrá mañana- La joven levanta la cabeza, dejando ver unos enormes ojos amatistas sorprendidos, frunciendo el cejo, apretó su mochila y fue yendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Espera, aun no desayunas-

-Ya no tengo hambre, nos vemos de noche- al decir eso se fue por la puerta cerrándola fuertemente, la mujer mira a su esposo con un puchero.

-¿No podías esperar a después del desayuno?- El hombre la miro arrepentido de su hacer.

-Lo siento, no sé qué le pasa últimamente, siempre se emocionaba cuando el venia-

-Ha crecido, eso sucede, ya no es una niña, asique le afecta más lo que antes ignoraba-

/

Vemos a la misma joven que antes salió de su casa, ahora de camino a la escuela, con el balón en sus pies sin perder el control del mismo en ningún momento.

= _Amo el futbol, y creo que ya es hora de empezar a jugarlo de verdad, nooo, que ¿digo? Él no quiere que lo juege de verdad, pero, ¿Por qué habría de hacer lo que él dice? Bueno, él es …. No, no importa, el no importa, que es, que es, ¿lo que quiero yo? Tengo miedo, ¿qué debo hacer? =_

Los pensamientos de la joven se ven interrumpidos, porque al pasar por la cancha puede ver a su amigo de la infancia, su casi hermano, con otro joven y discutiendo con Wakabayashi Genzo, en la cancha que comparten con el Shutetsu, ella decide acercarse para ver qué sucede.

-Ya Wakabayashi, déjanos la cancha, ustedes tienen otra-

-No, esta será para el equipo B del Shutetsu- y señala a todo el equipo B, siendo el único del equipo A en ese lugar, la joven frunce el ceño al ver la situación, pero es el chico nuevo quien habla.

-¿Puedo enfrentarme a ti?- todos lo miran asombrados, ya que Genzo era el portero nacional del país.

-Y tú, ¿Quién eres enano? –El joven, lo mira con desconcierto y sonriendo dice.

-Me llamo Tsubasa, Ozora Tsubasa, y quisiera jugar contra ti, Wakabayashi-kun- Todos lo miran con los ojos enormemente abiertos, y el portero decide aceptar.

-Bien, pero si pierden, nos dejaran la cancha, ¿entendiste? - Ishizaki miraba enojado al portero, ya que, si eso llegara a pasar, perderían la cancha que tanto les costaba tener para poder jugar. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos, Tsubasa no dijo nada, solo tomo la pelota y con las deportivas de futbol de Ishizaki, se colocó en medio de la cancha, mientras que todo el equipo B lo enfrentaba, Genzo, solo miraba analíticamente a su contrincante, como este sin problemas, pasaba a todos los jugadores con saltos, esquivez, con un dribleo muy definido para su edad y llegaba hasta él, intentando detener su tiro, se tira hacia delante, dan un par de movidas donde ambos terminan pegándose contra el poste del arco entrando la pelota al arco y lastimándose Genzo, quien mira al joven con desafío.

-¿Estas bien, Wakabayashi-kun?- el joven lo miraba realmente preocupado, de lejos la niña estaba por acercarse a ellos, cuando un adulto con una botella de alcohol los empezó a aplaudir, todos lo miraron raro, hasta que ella al verlo lo reconoce.

= _¿Qué hace el aquí? No vendría mañana, cielos y esta ¿borracho? Pff, esto no se queda así=_

-Disculpe y usted ¿quién es? No deseo sonar grosero, pero está tomando en un lugar de estudiantes- Ryo miraba al hombre con desconfianza, mientras que Genzo y Tsubasa también veían al hombre, este con una sonrisa fue a beber de su botella nuevamente, cuando sin previo aviso, una pelota choca con su mano y al caer al piso la botella se rompió, el hombre miro al responsable y al encontrarse con ella, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-S….-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y para colmo borracho!- La joven se acercó más y después tomando la pelota lo miro por sobre su hombro.

-Mejor aléjate de este lugar, aquí no debes estar tu- y se fue corriendo, dejando a Genzo y Tsubasa con la boca abierta, mientras que Ryo fruncía el ceño, al ver que su querida hermana adoptiva conocía a esta persona y el no.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porque ella te conocía? - lo miraba de cerca y con análisis para saber que tramaba.

-yo me llamo Roberto Hongo y sobre ella, lo siento, solo ella puede decirte quien soy, por cierto, ¿alguno sabe dónde vive la familia Ozora? Es que debo hablar con ellos- Tsubasa al escuchar eso, abre los ojos enormemente y lo mira.

-esa es mi familia y esa que tienes ahí es mi dirección-

-Perfecto, ¿podrías llevarme? -

-por supuesto, es por aquí- Empezaba a caminar, cuando mirando a el portero, le sonrió.

-Espero tengamos otro duelo pronto-

-Anótate en el Nankatsu y ven a las intercolegiales, ahí nos enfrentaremos-

Tsubasa solo sonrió al escuchar eso y siguió yéndose con este hombre, del cual solo sabía su nombre, uno que se le hacía familiar.

-KYAAAAAAA, ROBERTO HONGO, EL CENTROCAMPISTA DE LA SELECCIÓN BRASILEÑA-

Tsubasa miro al hombre al escuchar el grito de Ryo Ishizaki después de haberse alejado de él.

-¿enserio eres ese hombre?-

-así es, soy quien el acaba de gritar-

-woow, eso es increíble, yo quiero ser un jugador de futbol profesional- al escuchar eso, el hombre sonrió con tristeza.

# _¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Seré profesional cuando sea grande, ganare la copa del mundo! #_

-¿Roberto? ¿se encuentra bien? - saliendo de su ensoñación, miro al joven delate suyo.

-Oh de verdad lo siento mucho, si me encuentro bien, que gran sueño tienes, lucha por el-

/

-197, 198, 199, 200, cielos, ¿qué hace el aquí? ¿No se supone venia mañana? Ya sé que actuó como malcriada, pero es que, no puedo evitarlo, te extraño- La niña miraba el cielo sin dejar de dominar la pelota, era realmente buena con ella a pesar de su edad, sabía que si se lo proponía de verdad podría ser la mejor, lo llevaba en la sangre eso era seguro. El lugar en el que se encuentra es bajo un puente, que en esta parte hay mucha tierra y pasto, usando la pared con la marca de un arco en ella, se le podía ver muy maltratada, vemos a la niña dejando la pelota y cambiando por una muy diferente, se le ve de cuero gastada y algo rara, también se pone unas pantorrilleras con más peso del normal, siendo algo raras al verlas y con eso empezó nuevamente a dominar la pelota.

-Debo dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme, mañana avisare mi decisión de entrar al equipo a ellos- Y con la dificultad de los pesos extras se podía apreciar que la pelota también tenía peso extra cada vez que le daba a la pared con ella la pared parecía quejarse.

/

Dentro de una casa de dos pisos, vemos a Roberto Hongo cenar con la familia Ozora, hablando de futbol por doquier.

-Sra. Ozora muchas gracias por la amabilidad de recibirme aquí, ya debo irme, pero necesitaba agradecerle y conocerlos-

-oh puedes llamarme Natsuko, ese es mi nombre- un avergonzado Roberto pone su mano en su noca y la mira con pena.

-Discúlpeme Natsuko jeje- La mujer lo ve cariñosamente.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte? Por qué tengo una habitación extra si gustas-

-Oh no, muchas gracias, pero si hiciera eso, una persona muy especial para mí, me odiaría más de lo que ya me odia en este momento-

-Oh no sabía que tenías casa en Japón- Tsubasa miraba a Roberto con asombro y alegría quería pedirle algo.

-¡Roberto! Por favor ¡entréname!- el hombre miro al chico con los ojos abiertos y le sonrió cálidamente.

# _vamos ya soy grande, por favor, ¡entréname! Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz, vamos#_

 _#¿Que dices? Pero si solo tienes seis años, aun eres muy pequeña#_

 _#No es cierto, ¡mira yo sé!#_

-¿Roberto?- Ambos, tanto madre como hijo miraban al hombre, quien había vuelto a quedar en trance, el muy avergonzado miro la mesa y se paró de golpe.

-Debo, debo irme ya, y Tsubasa, antes de poder aceptar tu propuesta debo hablarlo con alguien, solo si acepta que te entrene junto con ella, podría hacerlo, sino, no podré entrenarte, depende de ella, con su permiso- Al decir eso fue hasta la puerta, hizo una reverencia y se marchó hacia su hogar.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Dime cariño?-

-Espero esa niña diga que si-

-Sí, yo igual cariño, ve a lavarte los dientes-

-Si mamá-

/

Cerca del rio donde se puede apreciar el pasto, debajo de una de las patas del puente, de las columnas que lo sostienen, vemos a una niña de larga cabellera castaña con una gorra, dominando una pelota.

-995, 996, 997, 998, 999, 1000, listo, logre los mil del día, debo volver ya o se preocuparan por mí- Se detiene, sacándose las canilleras, y guardándolas en la mochila junto a esa pelota más chica, acomoda todo, y se carga la mochila, decide ir corriendo junto con su mejor amigo el balón hacia su casa. No tenía problemas en dominar la pelota en el camino a casa, le era muy fácil y al ocultar su cara con la gorra pasaba por un chico con cabello largo, sin embargo, al llegar al parque para ir mas derecho, ya estando oscureciendo, unos chicos la pararon. Rodeándola eran cinco, cortándole el paso, ella no dejo de mirar al piso, para evitar ser descubierta.

-Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos acá, niño, ¿no es muy tarde para andar solo por ahí? -

-Eso a vos que te importa- Sin embargo, no levanto la cabeza, había forzado al vos, para soñar más aguda de lo que de verdad era.

-Ahí sí, mira que miedo tengo- al decir eso, el brabucón se acercó y empujo a la chica, quien levanto la cara mirándolo furiosa, y todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Una chica? Esto se pone divertido-

-Oye, vámonos es una niña-

-Sí, no tengamos líos por esto-

-¡CALLENSEN! Yo haré lo que quiera- al decir eso la miro con arrogancia y se fue acercando a ella, la niña, se paró y lentamente limpio sus ropas sin importarle que se acercara a ella ese chico de tamaño más grande.

/

Vemos a Roberto entrar a la casa antes descrita como algo grande y de una heladería al frente de esta.

-Ya llegué- dijo y dejo sus zapatos en la entrada, miro al piso y vio que había tres pares más de zapatos, y frunció el ceño al ver que faltaba unos. Vemos acercarse una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate lo miro.

-Oh Roberto, pensé llegabas mañana, ven pasa, ¿cómo has estado?- El hombre miro a la mujer y soltó un suspiro.

-Sakura, cuanto tiempo, yo, vi que faltan sus zapatos- La mujer abre los ojos enormes, mira la hora y frunce el ceño con preocupación.

-Oh no, ya es tarde, ¿dónde se abra metido? Me preocupa-

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?- la mujer niega con la cabeza, vuelve a mirar el reloj y decide llamar a la mas chica de la casa.

-¡Maka! Cariño ¡ven aquí!- Al decir eso, una niña de unos nueve años de largo cabello castaño y enormes ojos color amatista bajo, llevaba una falda tableada y una camiseta de futbol de los brancos.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?- La joven miraba a su madre con extrañeza.

-Maka, ¿tú has visto a tu prima? - La niña abre los ojos enormemente al escuchar eso.

-¿Aun no llego? Ya debe venir en camino seguro se le paso la hora- La niña volvió a subir a su habitación, dejando solos a los adultos, quienes miraban preocupados la hora.

-Esperare 30 minutos, sino saldré a buscarla-

-De acuerdo, creo que está bien, de verdad lo siento, ella no suele desaparecer así-

-Lose, es mi culpa, me la cruce en la cancha del Nankatsu y estaba tomando alcohol-

-Oh cielos, que complicado es todo- y diciendo eso fue a la cocina a seguir con la cena.

/

El más grande le pego en la cara, mandándola al suelo nuevamente, riéndose de ella y pateándola estando en el suelo, en el estómago, él quería escucharla llorar, sin embargo, la niña no lloraba.

-¿Por qué no lloras? Grita, pídele ayuda a tu papito, ¡HAZLO!- Estaba realmente furioso, sus supuestos amigos, no quisieron participar de ese abuso y se fueron corriendo, el, sin embargo, ni lo noto, solo veía a la niña furioso, ella para su enojo, se levantó como si nada, escupió sangre del labio partido y con una sonrisa ensangrentada le respondió.

-¿Por qué debería de molestar a mi padre con una escoria como tú?- No solía insultar, pero él se lo tenía merecido, y dando un salto, le pego una patada en la cara que lo tiro al suelo, el chico no podía creerlo, con la mano intentaba parar la hemorragia nasal que se le hizo, iba a levantarse cuando recibió otra patada en el estómago que lo dejo doblado en dos, tranquilamente la chica tomo sus cosas, su pelota y siguió su camino como si nada.

-Deja de ser un brabucón, no te queda- Apresuro el paso aún más, para poder llegar a su casa, se le había hecho tardísimo y la regañarían, sobre todo él. Salió del parque corriendo apresuradamente, incluso sin dejar de dominar la pelota en el proceso, solo le faltaban unas cuadras para llegar.

Apresuro más el paso, y entro corriendo a la casa, iba a entrar a la puerta cuando se topó con Roberto y Sakura en la entrada, ambos mirándola preocupados, más al ver que tenía hinchado y lastimado su labio y mejilla derecha, ella los vio con culpabilidad por un momento.

-Cariño, ¿Qué te paso?- Sakura miraba a la niña con ojos muy preocupados.

-No, no pasa nada, sucede que se me hizo tarde quise atajar por el parque y distraída con la pelota me llevé un banco puesto y me caí de cara, lo siento tía, no quise asustarte-

-Oh cielo, ve a bañarte y curare esa herida-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, de verdad-

-A mí no me mientas, ¿cómo te hiciste eso?- No creyéndose él fue a enfrentarla, la mujer los miro a ambos sorprendida.

-Pff, ¿Quién quiere engañarte a ti? Eso fue lo que paso- Roberto se acercó más a la cara de la niña y miro detalladamente el golpe.

-Sanae, di la verdad, eso no parecen solo raspones- estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

-Ja, esta es la verdad, puedes creerme si quieres Roberto- y diciendo esto se fue hacia su cuarto, dejo sus cosas, tomo su ropa y entro a bañarse. Vemos a Sanae mirándose en el espejo del baño, era de cuerpo entero, así que podemos apreciar que en el estómago tiene un enorme hematoma morado y en el rostro hinchado y morado igual.

= _no puedo dejar que sepan de este, ese tonto arruina todo, nunca dejare que un brabucón me gane, o dejo de llamarme como me llamo, Sanae Nakazawa=_

La joven sale del baño con su pijama de dos piezas celeste con pelotas por todos lados, su prima a su lado, usaba uno igual al suyo, pero rosado con mariposas, cuando su tía termina de curar su boca, todos se sientan a comer.

-Sanae, ¿estás bien?- El hombre de la casa, la mira con preocupación.

-Si tío, por supuesto, esto no es nada, sabe que soy muy dura jeje- sin embargo, le costaba un poco comer, porque al tragar dolía todo su abdomen, claro que nunca lo demostró.

-Bien, cariño come mucho, hoy no has desayunado-

-no es nada tía, no se preocupe por mí- Roberto no dejaba de verla, con el ceño fruncido, pero tampoco se unía a la conversación.

-Mamá, mamá, en la escuela abra un campeonato de futbol y dijeron que las niñas podíamos participar, ¿me dejan?- ambos padres se miran entre sí, ven a su hija y deciden dar su respuesta.

-Por supuesto Maka-chan, serás una gran jugadora-

-¿Enserio mamá? Y tú, que dices ¿papá?- El hombre miro a su hija, a su esposa, a Roberto y por ultimo a Sanae, quien lo miraba expectante, y sabiendo lo que le pasaba a ella, era imposible negarle nada a su hija.

-Claro que, si cariño, como crees que me negaría, serás la mejor-

-¡Gracias! Claro que seré la mejor, papá, si Sanae nee-chan a estado enseñándome-

-Felicidades Maka-chan, oh cierto, ya que todos están aquí, quiero decirles que, yo también me uniré al equipo de la escuela- Roberto abrió grande los ojos al escuchar eso, se paró de golpe y apoyando las manos en la mesa, la miro.

-NO, ¡no puedes hacer eso!- Sanae frunció el ceño al escucharlo negarse, ya sabía que se negaría.

-¿perdona? Creo que ya no tienes ese derecho-

-¿Cómo? Por supuesto que tengo el derecho, yo tengo la tutoría-

-¿Y? hace casi dos años que no aparecer por aquí y eh cumplido cada capricho que me has pedido, de ahora en más, are lo que yo quiera- se levantó también de la mesa, no había terminado su cena, pero ya no comería más.

-Sanae! Ven aquí! Sanae! Te estoy hablando! No puedes, ¿me oyes? Sanae!- la chica quien había avanzado hasta las escaleras se detiene y se da la vuelta.

-Sanae, Sanae, Sanae, Sanae, vas a gastar mi nombre! Si puedo, si are lo que quiera, porque debería de acerté caso a ti?- ella no se había movido del lugar en el que estaba y lo miraba desafiante.

-porque? Porque soy yo quien manda aquí, quedamos en que si no me vences no podrás participar de un equipo-

-ambos sabemos que a esta edad es imposible vencerte, dijiste que, si me dejaba el pelo largo, podría participar de un equipo, aquí esta, larguísimo, así que déjame hacerlo- el hombre miraba sin saber que hacer a la chica, cerrando los ojos suspiro.

-Sanae, espera a la preparatoria, ahí están los clubes de futbol femenil, podrás jugar ahí, es lo más seguro-

-¿lo más seguro? ¿me discriminas por ser una chica? - con enojo la niña agarro las tijeras de la mesita donde estaba apoyado el teléfono, todos miraron consternados como ella, se cortaba su propio cabello por debajo de las orejas, un poco más arriba de los hombros y el resto del cabello lo tiraba al piso con rabia.

-Entonces, ¡me vestiré de chico!- y al decir eso subio a su cuarto sin voltear a la sala.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenece, es de Yoichi, y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento.

 _AKASAKU_

 _Presenta_

 _Presenta "Burēkinguchēn" 2019_ _"Rompiendo Cadena's"_

 _Aceptación: El inicio de un sueño_

La chica fue a su cuarto y se escuchó el golpe fuerte de la puerta al ser cerrada, todos quedaron en silencio después de eso, Maka se levantó lentamente y miro en el piso el cabello de su prima consternada.

-No puede ser, con lo lindo que le queda largo, Tío Roberto esto es tu culpa, te odio- Al decir eso, la niña salió corriendo también hacia su propio cuarto y desapareció, los adultos, miraron el suelo donde estaba el cabello de Sanae y Roberto se acercó a él y lo recogió con cariño y tristeza.

= _¿Qué eh hecho? Ella seguirá odiándome, Nadeshiko, espero me perdones y no estés llorando desde el cielo por lo estúpido que soy, pero, no puedo, ¿porque debe ser igual a ti?=_ El hombre al terminar de recoger el cabello de la niña se para y mira a ambos adultos frente a él.

-¿Por qué cambio tanto conmigo?- La mujer con tristeza se puso la mano en la cara y lo miro con verdadera pena.

-Es porque te desapareciste 2 años, Roberto, no debiste no volver a verla, eras su héroe más que nada, y creo que debo decirte algo mas- El hombre de ojos azules, miro a Sakura con muchísima atención, el aria lo que ella le pidiera si con eso lograba recuperar a Sanae.

-Deja de ser su maestro, deja de negarle cosas, no lograras que te vuelva a querer con solo comprarle una camiseta o una pelota, ¿es que no lo ves? Roberto, Sanae necesita a su padre, no a un maestro de futbol- Al terminar de decir eso, Sakura fue recogiendo todo y se marchó hacia la cocina, mientras el esposo de ella, Yamato Nakazawa lo miro con un poco de tristeza en los ojos.

-Puede que por fuera Sanae sea igual a Nadeshiko, pero Roberto, Sanae por dentro es igual a ti, ama tanto como tú el futbol, y aunque sé que temes que se lastime, es hora de darle alas, así lo querría mi hermana, Roberto- Al decir eso, se levantó con pesadez, y fue hacia el segundo piso. Roberto también fue hacia ese piso, hacia su habitación, acostándose en su cama, miro al techo.

- _Flashblack_ -

 _Vemos a una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro con enormes ojos amatistas, sonriéndole a Roberto, tenía puesto un vestido a medio muslo sencillo, con escote redondo y manga tres cuartos de color celeste y blanco con sandalias blancas y reía mientras giraba en sí misma, se podía apreciar que estaba en un campo lleno de girasoles y hacia un costado había una plantación de arroz._

 _-Vamos Roberto-kun, ¿Qué esperas? Acércate, te tengo una noticia- se puede apreciar a un Roberto mucho más joven de unos 19 años casi 20 con una enorme sonrisa embobado al verla, cuan flor de primavera._

 _-¿ah sí? Y que piensa decirme ¿Sta. Nakazawa? - al decirlo tenía una enorme sonrisa hacia la mujer frente de sí._

 _-Bueno te traje aquí para contarte algo- Al pronunciar esas palabras, saco de su cartera una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel azul electrico con un moño blanco._

 _-Hoy no es mi cumpleaños- dijo levantando una ceja, la joven empezó a reír dulcemente mientras volvía a insistirle de que agarrara el regalo. El joven de ojos azules, agarro delicadamente el regalo, al desenvolverlo pudo apreciar que era una caja, abriendo la caja miro desconcertado como dentro se podía apreciar una pequeña camiseta de la selección japonesa, al levantar la visto, Nadeshiko le mostro su más hermosa sonrisa._

 _-El primer futuro campeón de Japón está en camino- el joven miro sin entender por un segundo a la chica, hasta que al comprender no pudo evitar abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y amor, mientras la hacía girar en sí mismo._

 _-Findelflashblack-_

-Cuanto te extraño Nadeshiko- al decir eso, volvió a suspirar y acomodándose, se quedó dormido.

/

Vemos un pasillo donde Sakura está caminando con unas tijeras en la mano, se detiene frente a una puerta y golpea.

-Tock, tock-

-¿Quién es?- la vos de una niña se escucha del otro lado, con algo de nervios.

-soy yo, Sakura, ábreme pequeña- se escuchan unos ruidos en la habitación, un golpe algo cayéndose, y aparece una Sanae con una lagrima en un ojo sobándose una rodilla y mirando a su tía con tristeza.

-Está bien, Sanae-chan, nadie te odia, vine a acomodar tu cabello- y así la tía entro al cuarto de la niña.

/

A la mañana siguiente vemos como Sanae, se acomodaba el corto cabello en una gorra, cabello que en la noche su Tía Sakura había arreglado (como en el anime 2018), no dejando que se vea nada, sus ropas consistían en un uniforme de los Brancos y zapatillas de futbol, se miró el hematoma en el abdomen, se puso un antinflamatorio y lo vendo bien para que no le estorbara en el día, se maquillo tenuemente en donde tenía el labio partido para no tener que dar respuestas, evitando así que se le note casi y soltando un suspiro bajo a desayunar.

-Bien, es hora de la verdad-

/

Vemos una hermosa casa de dos pisos no muy lejos de nuestra heladería favorita, de ahí un joven con su mejor amigo el balón, bajan a desayunar, su madre ya tenía el desayuno listo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Tsubasa, ¿seguro que deseas ir al Nankatsu? - lo miro con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Así es mamá, deseo volver a enfrentarme a Wakabayashi-kun en un duelo nuevamente- la mujer vio la enorme sonrisa de su hijo y no pudo más que estar contenta por él.

-de acuerdo, suerte hoy cariño-

-Sí, nos vemos – y salió corriendo con su amigo el balón rumbo al colegio Nankatsu.

/

Al bajar a desayunar, todos estaban ya ahí, su tía la miro con pena al ver que parecía un chico vestida así, su tío no dijo nada, solo miro con algo de tristeza, sin embargo, Roberto la miro detalladamente sin cambiar su expresión, y Maka, quien era la más alegre le saludo como siempre.

-Buenos días Sanae nee-chan, hoy te ves rara con el uniforme de los Brancos, es porque ¿empezaras a ir al club?-

-Buenos días Maka-chan, así es, es para comodidad al jugar, creo debo pasar una prueba- le dedico su más dulce sonrisa, ya que amaba a su prima como una hermana. Roberto la miro con resignación en los ojos y decidió hablar.

-Sanae, podrás entrar al club de futbol del Nankatsu y aparte, te informo seré entrenador junto con el profesor a cargo- la joven se levantó bruscamente y lo miro con los ojos y boca abiertas sin poder creerlo.

-Es para ¿vigilarme? - sus cejas estaban fruncidas con esa posibilidad.

-Claro que no, fue porque me lo pidieron unos alumnos ayer- la niña no estaba del todo convencida pero solo bufo y asintió con la cabeza, y se levantó para ir hacia la puerta.

-Ya debo irme, así me presentare en la mañana- y con su balón en los pies se fue.

-Has hecho bien Roberto- fue lo único que recibió de los otros dos adultos.

/

A lo lejos se puede apreciar una enorme escuela con la que se ve que los alumnos están llegando, podemos ver a una niña con su pelota yendo directamente hacia el entrenador del equipo de futbol con una determinación abrumadora.

-Entrenador, quiero ser parte del club de futbol- Los ojos de esa chica brillaban con fuerza, sintiendo esa determinación, el hombre se sorprendió, y la miro detenidamente, aunque parecía un chico, sabía perfectamente que era una chica, una de las mejores de su clase.

-¿Nakazawa? Pero no tenemos managers en el equipo- Dijo el, la niña frunció el ceño antes de volver a responder.

-No estoy buscando puesto de manager, entrenador, quiero ser parte del equipo de futbol, jugar con la pelota, y aceptare cualquier prueba que me dé- El hombre se volvió a sorprender, ciertamente no se esperaba una niña en la cancha, sobre todo porque el futbol podía llegar a ser muy rudo a veces.

-¿estas segura? Es un juego peligroso a veces-

-Le aseguro entrenador que se mas que todos sus jugadores, deje demostrarle, y si no se convence, me iré- La furia en los ojos amatista, determinación, fuerza, fiereza, convencieron al entrenador de aceptarla.

-De acuerdo, para eso, Ozora también quiere una prueba, así que se enfrentarán ambos, y deben demostrar todo lo que saben- Al decir eso, mira, como Tsubasa se ponía a su lado.

-Si- -Si- al decir los dos a la vez, Sanae mira a su oponente y sonríe, ese chico era muy bueno y ella no se contendría.

/

Ya todos listos para ver el enfrentamiento de ambos jóvenes, Sanae estaba frente a Tsubasa, ambos sonreían, al chico no le parecía importarle que sea una chica a quien debería enfrentar, sabía que ella también aria la prueba, pero él no pensaba contenerse, para que el entrenador lo aceptara, cuando toco el silbato el entrenador, ambos empezaron a jugar. Tsubasa era quien tenía el balón y dribleaba increíblemente sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos Sanae estaba a la par de él y logro quitarle el balón, yendo derecho a Tsubasa para volver a tener un enfrentamiento con él, esta vez siendo ella la dominante del balón, no logrando Tsubasa quitárselo, aunque estuvo cerca más de una vez, cuando ambos lograron demostrar muchísimo de sus habilidades, Sanae pego al balón por la izquierda y ella fue hacia la derecha, recibiendo el balón más adelante, este había hecho una curva de ciento ochenta grados, ya con el balón en los pies fue hacia Morisaki y para sorpresas de todos, se paró frente al arquero, pico la pelota en el piso, esta empezó a dar giros en si misma sin moverse del lugar, dando la ilusión de ser más de una pelota a la vez, y con el taco de su pie, le pego, esta empezó a hacer unos giros en espirales hasta que entro en la portería arriba del lado izquierdo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¡Espiral de Sanae!- limpiándose el polvo de las manos, con sus ojos cerrados, volteo a ver al entrenador, con una sonrisa. Tsubasa no queriendo quedarse atrás, tomo el balón y volvió a enfrentar a Sanae, esta empezó a enfrentarlo para quitarle el balón, ambos reñían muy bien y estaban a la par, Tsubasa logro hacer una finta y marear por un momento a Sanae quien cerró los ojos con dolor, pero nadie logro notarlo, pasándola, el chico dio un tiro a la portería, Morisaki, tampoco pudo detenerlo, entrando en un gol.

-Ambos quedamos verdad ¿sensei?- El hombre trago con dificultad aun sorprendido, ya que este tipo de técnicas no las aprendían niños a los once años y menos una niña, Tsubasa al mirarla sonríe y se acerca a ella.

-Eres tu ¿verdad? Aquella niña la cual debe dar el visto bueno para que Roberto me entrene, lo sabía, eres increíble- El niño la miraba con una enorme emoción y alegría. La niña solo sonrió a lo dicho por el chico, ya que no estaba enterada de la pauta impuesta por Roberto.

-Bien, Sanae, hablare con el director, no hay ninguna regla que te prohíba jugar, pero, necesito su aprobación, vayan a clases, y en la tarde te daré mi respuesta-

-Sí, ¡gracias entrenador!- Y todos se fueron rumbo a las clases.

/

En la clase todas las chicas miraban a Sanae con intriga, ya que era la chica más linda de la escuela y ahí se veía rara con ese uniforme y esa gorra tapando su hermoso y largo cabello. Al entrar el profesor, los miro a todos y al ver a la joven, decidió hablar.

-Nakazawa no se permiten gorros dentro de la clase- la joven miro a su sensei sorprendida y levantándose se disculpa.

-Lo siento sensei, enseguida me lo quito- La conmoción no se hizo esperar en el momento que la niña, quito su gorro para dejarlo colgado de su escritorio, cayendo en cascada hasta casi sus hombros el cabello de ella, todos estaban con la boca abierta al ver la situación, como se armó alboroto el profesor tuvo que intervenir.

-Basta ya, empecemos la clase-

 _= Sanae, ¿porque te has cortado el cabello? Si me habías dicho que era un promesa tu cabello largo, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo en tu vida ahora?=_ Ishizaki miraba a su amiga casi hermana con preocupación, ya sea por el cabello o por la actitud de ella respecto a todos los demás, ya que los estaba ignorando olímpicamente, y no era algo que la niña solía hacer.

=¡ _Ya déjenme en paz! Cielos solo es cabello, este vuelve a crecer, además, logre mi objetivo, Roberto acepto que entre al Nankatsu, me siento feliz=_ la niña sonreía mientras veía al pizarrón para copiar la clase.

/

Al finalizar las clases, la chica volvió a ponerse el gorro cubriendo su cabello, y con rapidez fue hasta el entrenador. Ryo, Manabu y Tsubasa estaban juntos mirando con gracia lo rápido que desapareció ella.

-Ella es muy interesante, ¿Por qué nunca jugo? Juega increíble- Tsubasa estaba más que emocionado en saber que tenía una compañera tan increíble en el equipo, los prejuicios de ser una chica, no entraban en la mente de él, para el Sanae Nakazawa no era solo una chica, era una compañera más del equipo Nankatsu y una colega más con la que hacer grandes jugadas.

-Bueno, lo que pasa, según ella no podía, porque su padre no quería que jugara, pero al parecer el cambio de look y el que entre al equipo significa o que ha peleado con él, o que logro convencerle, será mejor que vayamos o el entrenador nos rezongara-

-Sip- así los tres fueron por donde se fue la niña anteriormente.

/

Al llegar a la cancha, se encontró que el entrenador hablaba con Roberto, se sintió enojada por un momento, pero decidió solo ignorar ese hecho y se acercó a los adultos de igual manera y con la emoción desbordándola pregunto.

-Sensei, ¿ya tiene respuesta? ¿Qué ha dicho el director? -

-Veo que andas muy emocionada, dijo que no tiene problemas con eso, pero que serás tratada como a todos los demás chicos, sin contemplaciones-

-Por supuesto, yo no quiero tratos especiales sensei, ¡siiii que emoción!- El entrenador no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, parecía que algo cambiaria en el mundo del futbol. Acercándose a ella, le entrego en la mano el uniforme del Nankatsu con el número 22, ella lo recibió con los ojos brillantes de emoción al ver eso.

-Por ahora se te entregara este número, ya cuando tengamos el equipo formado, se verá que numero se te entregara-

-Sip, muchísimas gracias sensei- y haciendo una reverencia, tomo el uniforme y fue hasta los baños de niñas a cambiarse, ya que ella no podría usar el vestidor de chicos por obvias razones.

-Es increíble como una niña juega tan bien- decía el entrenador mientras veía a Sanae correr a cambiarse.

-Es que lo lleva en la sangre, su madre decía que sería niña y que sería la campeona del mundo, y creo que no se equivocaba- El entrenador miro a Roberto y por un momento lo miro seriamente.

-¿De que la conoces a ella?-

-La conozco desde que nació, eh incluso antes de eso, yo soy …. Su madre y yo teníamos algo especial- soltó un suspiro no podía decirle al entrenador quien era, parecía todo tan complicado, pero era su culpa, por dejarla por dos años. Los chicos empezaron a acercarse y a entrenar todos en la cancha, para su sorpresa, tanto Tsubasa como Sanae tenían bastante coordinación a la hora de decidir que como calentar, ambos empezaron a correr alrededor de la cancha y a la misma velocidad. Los demás decidieron imitarlos, sin embargo, llegando a pasar más de veinte vueltas y todos estaban cansados menos ellos dos, que seguían como si nada.

-Bien acérquense todos por favor- el entrenador decidió que ya habían calentado lo suficiente.

-Tendremos un pequeño partido, para que Roberto pueda ver sus cualidades a la hora del futbol, como saben él es Roberto Hongo el centro campista de la selección brasileña y ha pedido ser el entrenador del equipo, como ustedes saben, tengo muchos equipos, no solo de futbol, así que decidí que el los entrenara a sus anchas- Todos miraban al hombre con verdadera adoración, estaban en el cielo al ser entrenados por un profesional.

-Hola a todos, como saben desde ahora seré su entrenador, díganme en que posición juega cada uno- Todos empezaron a levantar la mano para que les dieran el permiso de hablar.

-Ishizaki Ryo defensa-

-Manabu también en la defensa-

Después de que todos dijeron sus posiciones, solo faltaba Tsubasa y Sanae decirlas (lo siento no recuerdo las posiciones de todos ni sus nombres :,v).

-Bien, ¿y ustedes dos?- Roberto los miraba a ambos con seriedad para saber.

-Bien, eh, soy Tsubasa Ozora y eh jugado en todas las posiciones, pero la más usada ha sido delantero- Roberto analizo lo que el niño le dijo, para empezar a hacer un plan de juego.

-Sanae Nakazawa y soy delantera y centro campista- La niña miraba a el hombre con seriedad en los ojos, él sabía que ella le estaba odiando pero que reconocía era el mejor para entrenarla, siempre había sido el mejor en eso.

-Mmmmm bien, vamos a hacer un pequeño entrenamiento para ver sus posiciones finales, puede que alguno se destaque más en otra posición sin saberlo- después de decir eso, todos se dividieron en dos grupos y empezaron un partido, siendo Sanae y Tsubasa oponentes, el partido había sido realmente difíciles para ambos, quienes no querían perder contra el otro en técnica y fuerza, sobre todo para Sanae, quien estaba adolorida del hematoma de su abdomen, el chico estaba realmente alucinado con la niña, quien jugaba de igual a igual con él, haciendo que no solo mostrara todas sus habilidades, sino que se esforzara aún más, para no quedar atrás, Roberto analizo a cada uno de los chicos, y sus habilidades, a cada uno de las posiciones en las que los puso y como se desempeñaron en ella, al terminar la contienda ya sabía qué posición ocuparía cada uno y que podría hacer para ayudarlos a mejorar.

-Bien, resulta interesante, creo que Tsubasa deberías ser centro campista, tu igual Sanae, ambos lo hacen muy bien en esa posición y los demás, deben creer en el balón, él es su amigo, y deben empezar a andar con él a todos lados, ya que es la mejor forma de acoplarse a él, Morisaki, quiero que entrenes más como portero, tanto Tsubasa como Sanae mañana te aran tiros para que intentes atajarlos- Todos miraban muy serios y con mucha atención a su nuevo entrenador, que les mostraba su opinión profesional.

-SI- dijeron todos a la vez, incluso la chica, quien no quería aceptar del todo lo dicho por el, solo por su enojo, aun así, sabía que no dejaría que eso la detuviera ahora que arrancaba con su meta al fin. Vemos como todos van con un balón en los pies con muchas dificultades porque no estaban acostumbrados a jugar con el de esa forma ni tener su compañía las 24 horas del día, aun así, todos seguían esforzándose en la aceptación del balón en sus vidas. Sanae sale de los vestidores usando su equipo de los brancos, con su mochila a cuestas y lista con su balón para irse, cuando es detenida por alguien.

-Te iras conmigo Sanae, y Tsubasa nos acompañara, iremos a la plaza antes de irnos a casa- La niña miro seriamente al hombre y solo asintió con la cabeza, sin que nadie lo notara puso su mano en su abdomen e hizo un gesto de dolor, aun así, cerró los ojos y se concentró y miro hacia adelante sin decir nada hasta que llego Tsubasa y los tres se fueron corriendo ambos niños dominando el balón como si fuera parte de ellos mismo y no un objeto aparte, al llegar al parque, Roberto le puso unos ejercicios, mirándolos a ambos con detenimiento, descubriendo así, que algo le pasaba a la niña porque no daba su cien por ciento en esto, algo raro en ella.

-¿Te pasa algo Sanae?- la joven miro asustada al hombre al sentirse descubierta, así que como es de esperarse solo lo ataco.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque debería de pasarme algo? ¡Estoy perfecta!- Roberto levanto una ceja a la respuesta de la niña.

-No estás dando todo de ti, que te sucede- la seriedad del hombre la intimido por un momento, cerró los ojos para pensar.

= _¿Se lo digo? Nooo, no puedo decirle, sino, ¿Qué pensara de mí? Sé que complico las cosas, pero solo deseo que me mires, y veas lo grande que soy=_

-¿Po.. porque debería de darlo todo en un simple entrenamiento?- la niña se paró, y enfrento al hombre, mientras Tsubasa solo los miraba sin querer opinar al respecto.

-Por qué sé de qué eres capaz Sanae-

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? SI NO TE VEIA EN DOS AÑOS PAPÀ- Al terminar de decir eso tomo su mochila y balón y salió corriendo de ahí sin importarle nada, solo necesitaba huir de ese lugar, y su abdomen dolía como el infierno.

Continuara…

Vemos a una joven de largo cabello castaño y enormes ojos verde/azules, usando el uniforme del Barcelona con un balón en su pierna intentando dominar la pelota, es tan mala, que el balón va a donde quiere y se le pasa cayendo sin remedio.

-Vamos de nuevo, uno, dos, tres.- Y ahí se le volvió a caer el balón, con tanta mala suerte que le pega en la cabeza a alguien que acababa de llegar.

-Nooo, lo siento mucho, perdón- decía mientras hacia una reverencia, al mirar mejor descubre que a quien le pego fue a su primera seguidora, quien dejo el primer rewier, mirando con casi lágrimas en los ojos por el desastre.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Touka kou- la joven solo le dedico una sonrisa apenada.

-Me presentare, soy Akasaku y responderé sus rewier, les estoy muy agradecida por ellos- dedicándoles una enorme y graciosa sonrisa.

-Bien, empezemos con los rewier, pasa-

-Touka Kou:  
Interesante capitulo, Sanae se corto el cabello! Pero, por qué Sanae está muy molesta con Roberto? es por el hecho de que bebe? falto a alguna promesa acaso? me gustó el primer yes, i'm alive, jajajaja bye bye) .-

-jeje GRACIAS, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste le capi, y si, de a poco sabremos porque Sanae odia a Roberto, creo que lo descubriste al final del capi, aunque ya se hacía notar jeje, y si Roberto rompió una promesa jeje, sobre el pelo corto era su rebelión jeje, gracias por pasarte a leerme jeje-

-Pasemos por el segundo rewier:

-sanaetsubasa  
Me encantó 33 ¿Cuándo vas a continuar?-

-¿enserio? GRACIAS, que alegría que les guste está loca idea que se me ocurrió jeje, aunque sea despacio (es por problemas de salud) iré actualizando, no prometo fechas, porque no sé cuándo podre, pero que lo hago, lo are n_n-

-Y pasemos al tercer rewier:

-Mhialove02  
caray ya me imagino que pasara-

-¿enserio? jeje genial, esto será una revolución y un rompimiento de cadenas jajaja gracias por tu rewier :3-

-vamos por el ultimo, pero no menos importante por eso-

-Fbz mmx  
Esta interesante, incluso con los errores que habían pude disfrutar el capítulo ojala lo sigas-

-Gracias, si seguiré y sobre los errores perdón, intento tener lo menos posible, pero es que a veces me cuesta y no doy con mis propios errores jeje y que bueno que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, me alegro- La chica hace una reverencia y tomando el balón se va lentamente y con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, a todos mis queridos lectores y seguidores, quería contarles que el lunes 18, me operare de mi ojo izquierdo, de un transplante de córnea, lo que lleva que mi recuperación sea lenta y tardías, solo para que sepan, no dejaré botados mis escritos, solo demorare en continuar los, desde ya gracias por su comprensión.


End file.
